Our Season
by saiko123go
Summary: A daughter of Lady Tsuna was kidnapped by Lord of Underworld? Guess who he is, dark and dangerous Hibari Kyoya! Based on the famous myth love story!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Our Season

**Summary: **A daughter of Lady Tsuna was kidnapped by Lord of Underworld? Guess who he is, dark and dangerous Hibari Kyoya! Based on the famous myth love story! This is the crack version of my Hibari x oc's fanfic, PLEASE, love the cloud.

**Genre: **Family, Humor, Bad Romance?

**Warning: **AU, Fem!Canon, Oc, bad language.

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own KHR but I do own Ryka

**A/N: **I was bored and want something to refreshing my mind and suddenly this idea comes to me! By the way, I really love the story of Hades and Persephone that lead me to write this!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kidnap**

"Ryka, be a good girl until I come back home." The goddess of crop, Lady Tsuna said to her daughter. She warned her not to leave their house as always.

"Right, mother." Ryka answered while waving her hand to her mother, sassy smile on her face.

Lady Tsuna went to work. She was worried about her daughter who now have grown up became a beautiful like her once. There was many bad guys out there nowadays, looking for a victim to harm. Why not, she had experienced the things and accidentally gave born to a baby girl after being "tortured" by the god of heaven, Lord Mukuro.

Yeah. Lord Rokudou Mukuro, a guy who his lust was the wildest among gods. Those pervert one with pineapple hair that having too many wives by his side.

Back to Ryka, she now is seventeenth. An age where everyone having their puberty and start to lose control.

After her mother gone, she put a nice dress and accessories on her, walked outside to the Namimori Garden where she could play with little animals and pick the flowers. She could just stay at home, but she was too bored because there is nothing she can do at home alone.

Ryka walked along the garden happily, watching the squirrels playing and plucked the flowers. Suddenly she heard a song. She tried to look for the people who sing it but her eyes catch a weird bird with three heads. It was singing cheerfully at the tree.

"_Midori tanabiku, namimori no~"_

Her mouth wide opened, impressed with the bird's voice. She decides to take the bird home. So, she climbed up the tree to catch the bird but poorly, her leg slid onto smooth surface of the tree. She bumped on someone who is sleeping under the tree and accidentally kissed him on lips. Her face flushed with rosy red when found out she was on a guy's body. The guy with raven hair woke up as his sleep interrupted. Their eyes met in an awkward moment.

"I'll bite you to death."

Ryka was shock in horror as he spoke in threatened way and handcuffs her hand. Before she could scream for help, he carried and took her to underworld.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, I don't know what is the point I made this story. I was too lazy to make it long and sound good. Besides, my English is badass as always. I will update fast if it got more respond. Till we meet again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you for those who review, favourite and follow this story!**

* * *

Lord Hibari was standing with his pale grey eyes watching the girl who is crying on the bed. Oh wait a sec, let me explain first, it was not what you think. They haven't done anything yet kay.

"Tell me who are you." Lord Hibari spoke in threatened way.

But she ignored him, crying in her world.

"Hn, I guess I should introduce myself first. I'm Hibari Kyoya, the dreadful lord of underworld and like to bite weak people to death." He proudly introduced himself as a carnivore.

He thought she would amaze with his great but poorly, she didn't respond him and keeps crying. He gets mad.

"Stop crying and answer me!" He shouted, grab her arm contentiously.

Ryka shocked in horror with his furious act and cry more loudly.

"So…sorry." Lord Hibari realized that he had scared her and let go of his hand.

You must hungry. I will ask my servant to serve you." He continued and left the room with sad look on his face.

* * *

Lady Tsuna who has arrived at home was horrified after found out that her daughter was not in their house.

"Ryka wuuu, where are you~" Lady Tsuna cried, tear were drifting from her big eyes.

Suddenly, the house was knocked. Lady Tsuna thought it was her daughter so she runs to get the door.

"Ry…"

"Ryohei?"

Ryohei, the lord of sun came to visit her.

"What bring you here?! My daughter was lost now!" She demanded.

"That is why I came to the extreme! I saw your daughter was kidnapped by Lord Hibari when I was brightening the mortal to the extreme!"

"WHATTT? HIBARI KIDNAPPED MY DEAR DAUGHTER?!"

Lady Tsuna's eyes were blanked.

* * *

Later on, the mortal was facing drought because Lady Tsuna was skipping her work, fall sick thinking about her daughter who might have been bite by her carnivorous brother. This made Lord Mukuro worry about the situation in the mortal.

"Flan, what's going on with Lady Tsuna? Why she let the mortal drought? Did she meet any other man than me until she was brave enough to betray my order?!" Lord Mukuro asked the messenger of god.

"Oh shisho, don't you know? She felt sick because of your plan to make Lord Hibari and Lady Ryka together." Flan answered in a monotonic voice.

"Huh? What is wrong with that? I just find a wife for my dear brother since he didn't found one, even tried to find one."

"Yeah, but Lady Tsuna worried of her daughter now."

"Hmm, then we will meet her to talk about this!" Lord Mukuro sat up from his seat.

* * *

**So, I will stop here for now. I still thinking about who is the most suitable to be Hera in this story. Do you think who is suit the most? **

**a)Gokudera**

**b)Byakuran**

**c)Reborn**

**d)Any other request?**

**Please review~**


End file.
